


The Hit List

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: Dean and Cas talk about all the things he wants to do as a human
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	The Hit List

Cas takes a long drag of the joint. “I quite like this,” he says. He lifts it up so Dean can take a drag over his shoulder. They had been sat in the back of the Impala for too long, the windows now fogged up and their limbs cramped. Dean pulls the blanket up over Cas, worried his new human body would feel the cold more. Cas leans into Dean, his sweaty skin sticking to Dean’s. The car smells like sex and pot, and Dean feels fifteen again. He remembers the exhilaration of trying to squeeze excited limbs into the back of the Impala, to feel the leather against your naked skin. He remembers the first time he smoked pot, to impress a girl, and the feeling of calmness it gave his always tense body.

“What other things you got on your becoming human list?” He had discovered a list of things Cas had always wanted to do but could never fully enjoy in his celestial vessel.

“Food,” he ponders, “I’d like to try lots of food.”

“Now, that I can get on board with,” Dean smiles.

“And more nights like this,” he smiles. He kisses the top of Cas’ head, as the former angel shifts so he can rest his head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Cas’ dark hair and watches the man smoke.

“Of all the human habits, you went for being a stoner,” Dean snorts.

“It’s good to finally feel relaxed, to let me guard down.” This wasn’t the Cas from that alternative timeline, stoned to block out the pain of humanity. Dean kisses down his neck and takes the joint from his hand. He rolls down the window and throws the simmering tip away. He wraps an arm across Cas’ shoulder and holds his chest firmly against him.

“Anything else to tick off that list?”

“I’d like to swim in the ocean, although I don’t think I’d like the salt. I’d like to bake a cake and eat it. I’d like to go on a trampoline and get allergies in summer. I'd like to go to a zoo and trying skiing in the snow. I'd like to pet a llama and drink Cuban coffee.”

“You are a very strange man,” Dean chuckles into his hair.

“And you? What would you like?”

“Me?” Dean stops to think, “You know, no one has ever asked me that before.” Cas sits up and turns his body to look at him.

“You’ve spent your whole life looking after and trying to please others. What do _you_ want?”

Dean genuinely has to think about this question. Visions of sunny beaches, beers and live music run through his head but he finally decides on one definite answer, “I want to become a grey old man with you.” A wide, gummy smile erupts from Cas.

“Out of all of those things, I would cross them all off to grow old with you Dean.” Dean smiles and kisses Cas in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly little fic from me.


End file.
